


New Idea: Children of Vader

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Parent Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Au in which Darth Vader is the biggest father in the galaxy and adopts all the next generations of Force Users.Ideas and Prompts Welcomed!
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** What if Darth Vader was like Thanos and had an army of his children fighting on his side?

Darth Vader, the most powerful Sith Lord in the Galaxy, decided to gather all that held the most potential with the force, and raised them along with his children. 

He would raise an  ~~_ family _ ~~ army.

_ Forgetting the timeline for a second, what if those children were… _

Luke and Leia Skywalker, Rey Palpatine, Kylo Ren, Ezra Bridger… maybe even The Child?

**_I know that Timeline Wise this story would not make any sense but I would like to try and make this AU work and hopefully make this a story._ **

**_I have ideas building with the second but I wanna hear what you all think._ **

**_Can this story work?_ **


	2. Question & Family Dynamics

Hello, Readers!

Let me start by saying thank you to all those who supported this idea, I really appreciate it.

Before I begin figuring out how to make this a story, I have a few questions regarding the family dynamic and the story itself.

 **One:** Should this be kind of a serious story or just one filled with family fluff? 

Because I’m okay with Both.

 **Two:** What Kind of Father/Master would Darth Vader be to the Children of the Force?

Personally, I would think he’d play favorites _(Luke)_ and such, but what levels of Abuse can we use? Mental? Emotional? Physical? All of the Above?

When they fail to practice something correctly, would he torture them? Or do you think he would be patient and fair with everyone?

I definitely think he’d be manipulative so they won’t ever think of defying him.

 **Three:** Out of all the Siblings, how would each relationship be?

Would there be any rivals? Because I think Kylo Ren and Rey would definitely have a close relationship and definitely Luke and Leia would be close.

 **Four:** Who would be the first to decide to Rebel?

I think Leia would, maybe she would secretly send information for the Rebel Alliance while keeping up her facade of being loyal to the Empire.

In private, Leia would convince her siblings that they were on the wrong side, some accepted it immediately while others took longer to convince.

If not Leia, someone else?

 **Five:** How many of them should have prosthetic parts?

They could either lose their limbs because of an injury on a mission or... punishment?

Defiantly wanna keep Luke’s hand, maybe Ezra lost a leg? Any others?

**Final Question!**

Here is my idea for the story:

After years of serving the Empire, the Children of Vader finally decide to escape their Father. It took months of planning but the Siblings finally managed to escape their prison in the Empire.

All except for Kylo Ren, who remained loyal to their Father and swore he would hunt each of his brother and sister down and bring them home.

The siblings agreed that the only way to remain safe was if they separated. Each one went off on their own to hide from the Empire until it was safe enough to reunite.

However, while hiding, each sibling is drawn into the battle against the Empire, and they all decide to join the Rebellion.

_Mainly because I still want Baby Yoda to be found by the Mandalorian and Ezra to join the Ghost Crew._

That is my idea for the story but if someone has something else in mind, I am all ears. :)

Thank you again for all your support, and here is the Family Dynamics I came up with:

**Luke Skywalker**

The Eldest, and biological son of Darth Vader.

Obi-Wan Kenobi tried to keep the Skywalker children safe from the rising darkness of the Empire, however, Darth Vader found his children instantly and took them in to train and raise them.

Growing up, Luke knew his place in the galaxy. He was his fathers heir, he would fight for the Empire by Darth Vader’s side in the war against the galaxy, and would one day rule over it.

As Darth Vader brings more kids to train and raise, Luke made it his job to keep all of them safe, and train them as he had been trained.

**Leia Skywalker**

Twin Sister to Luke, biological daughter of Darth Vader

From a young age, Leia displayed her natural strength and clarity, all the signs that meant she would be strong with the force.

As she got older, Leia grew more powerful, even outside of the Force. Her father even trusted Leia enough to lead missions and stormtroopers into battle.

Growing up with the other Children of the Force, Leia takes on the role of both Older Sister and Mother with her siblings. Watching over them and keeping them safe.

**Rey Palpatine**

Daughter of the Emperor.

Emperor Palpatine wanted to ensure that every Children of the Force would not become threats against him. They would either Serve the Empire or be Eliminated.

Palpatine even entrusted his apprentice, Darth Vader, with training his own daughter, Rey. The Emperor wanted his daughter to lead the next generation of Sith Lords.

Growing up, Rey trained hard with her natural talent, and strength, to become a strong Sith Warrior. However, there was always a small part of her clinging to the Light Side.

**Kylo Ren/Ben**

Abandoned by his parents as an infant in a poor orphanage in a failing city, Ben had grown strong with the force at a young age. Growing up, he could hear the whispers of the Dark Side, guiding him, comforting him.

It was years of listening to the voices before Ben’s power was discovered by the Empire, and immediately taken to Darth Vader for training.

Born as nobody from nowhere, Ben strived to prove himself useful and powerful to his Father, and to the Empire, as someone entirely new. Kylo Ren.

While the anger of his pasts does give him strength, Kylo Ren is also known for having moments of tantrum angry outbursts.

**Ezra Bridger**

The youngest of the group _(since Baby Yoda is technically 50 years old.)_

Ezra’s parents were Rebels on the planet Lothal, they spoke out against the Empire and gave hope to their home planet. However the Empire found them, and arrested the family. When it was revealed that Ezra had abilities, they took him from his parents and handed him to Darth Vader.

It wasn’t easy to make the boy shift his allegiance from what his parents tried to teach to the Empire that had taken them away. However, it was not impossible.

There are times when Ezra struggles to serve the Empire because they were the cause of his parents' disappearance but the fear of disappointing his father was stronger than his doubts.

Ezra had the ability to easily connect with creatures, of all kinds. You can see Loth Cats following him around when he’s outside.

**The Child**

Technically the oldest by being 50 years old but still the baby of the family.

The Child held a lot of potential, and had proved himself to be strong. However, since he is still a youngling, The Child wasn’t trained just yet.

Most days were spent with The Child watching as his siblings trained, slowly gaining experience by watching them.

Other days, simpler days were spent with his siblings keeping him out of trouble. Which is a hard task.


End file.
